gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakujuu Gattai GaoHunter
"Demon Beast/Hyakujuu Fusion! GaoHunter (Justice)!" Hyakujuu Gattai GaoHunter (百獣合体ガオハンター, Hyakujū Gattai GaoHantā): Combination of GaoSilver's Power Animals, their formation referred as Advent (降臨, Kōrin) compared to the other combinations. It is armed with the Crescent Boomerang (クレセントブーメラン, Kuresento Būmeran) and Ligator Blade (リゲーターブレード, Rigētā Burēdo). One thousand years ago, it was first formed when the three Power Animals of Shirogane were exposed to Thousand-Year Evil as part of Shirogane's plan to kill Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru. In the end, GaoHunter became a cursed incarnation of itself, the "Wicked King" (邪なる王, Janaru Ō) GaoHunter Evil (ガオハンターイビル, GaoHantā Ibiru), with its components reduced to Demon Beasts (魔獣, Majū), came by the Duke Org Loki's command "Demon Beast Summon!" (魔獣召還, Majū Shōkan), joining together under the command "Demon Beast Combine" (魔獣合体, Majū Gattai). In its cursed form, it has a horn and its face is hidden, able to perform the Evil Sixteenth Night Cut '(魔性十六夜斬り, ''Mashō Jūrokuya Giri) and could merge with GaoGiraffe, GaoBear & GaoPolar with the command "Demon Beast Armament!" (魔獣武装, Majū Busō). GaoHunter Justice After the Dark Mask was broken by GaoKing Striker and Shirogane transformed into GaoSilver in Episode 24, GaoHunter assumes his true form, '''GaoHunter Justice (ガオハンタージャスティス, GaoHantā Jasutisu), the "Hunter of Justice" (正義の狩人, Seigi no Kariudo). Its finishing moves are Heaven and Earth Quake: Beast Hurricane '(天地震撼ビーストハリケーン, Tenchi Shinkan: Bīsuto Harikēn''), a blast attack from GaoLigator's mouth, similar to GaoKing's Animal Heart, and 'Demon Rush: Revolver Phantom '(悪鬼突貫リボルバーファントム, Akki Tokkan: Riborubā Fantomu), where it dashes into its opponent with the Ligator Blade spinning a drill. It is also able to perform combination attacks with other formations, such as '''Beast Gods as One: Animal Burst (獣神一体アニマルバースト, Jūshin Ittai: Animaru Bāsuto) with GaoKing and Double God Impact '(ダブルゴッドインパクト, ''Daburu Goddo Inpakuto) with GaoGod. GaoHunter Justice can also do a GaoHunter version of the Evil-Crushing Seijuu Orbs attack called 'Hunter SeiJuu Orb '(ハンター聖獣球,'' Hantā Seijūkyū'') with GaoMadillo. Additional Combinations Spear "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoHunter Spear!" '''GaoHunter Evil Spear (ガオハンターイビルスピアー, GaoHantā Ibiru Supiā):After stealing the Giraffe jewel from the Gaoranger, Loki used it to form the Gao Hunter Spear, which used the Crescent Moon Spear Cut. Double Knuckle "Hyakujuu Armament! GaoHunter Double Knuckle!" GaoHunter Evil Double Knuckle (ガオハンターイビルダブルナックル, GaoHantā Ibiru Daburu Nakkuru):Loki stole Gaku's jewels, taking control of the Gao Bear and Gao Polar. He called them into action as arms for the Gao Hunter. Other Combinations *'GaoHunter Phantom' (ガオハンターファントム, GaoHantā Fantomu): Blue Moon GaoHunter Blue Moon (ガオハンターブルームーン, GaoHantā Burū Mūn): In Episode 40, after GaoGod took away the other Gaorangers Power Animals, GaoHunter Justice had to battle alone against Tinplate Org. But with the energy that the other Gaorangers drew in from their totem Power Animals, GaoHunter was temporarily powered up into a form where GaoLigator turns blue and GaoHunter’s eyes glow green. As Blue Moon, "Blue" precedes the standard attack names, and GaoHunter is able to perform a different version of the Evil Sixteenth Night Cut called the Ligator Blade Crescent Moon Cut (リゲーターブレード三日月斬り, Rigētā Burēdo Mikazuki Giri). Its finishing move is Roaring Moonlight: Blue Moon Heart (月下咆哮ブルームーンハート, Gekka Hōkō: Burū Mūn Hāto). But GaoHunters' components would be resting for weeks afterwards to regain their full strength from the stress of Blue Moon Mode. Not in Series *'GaoHunter Phantom' (ガオハンターファントム, GaoHantā Fantomu) The good version of GaoBat splits to form the right arm and wings of GaoHunter phantom. GaoHunter Phantom.jpg|GaoHunter Phantom See also *Predazord Category:Mecha (Gaoranger) Category:Three-Piece Gattai